Her Boys
by Kchan88
Summary: Hermione reflects on her friendships with Harry and Ron at the very end of HBP.


Her Boys

AN: This one-shot was inspired by a very odd, fleeting moment. I was watching HBP in theaters the other day (which I thought really did justice to the book) and was struck by the moment when Hermione puts an arm around both Harry and Ron, just before Katie Bell is cursed. I just thought it was a nice moment between them. This story takes place at the very end of HBP. Enjoy!!

Hermione Granger sat on the sloping lawns of Hogwarts castle, the sun shining overhead in stark contrast to the somber mood of the day. She, Harrry, and Ron were waiting for the carriages to take them to the Hogwarts Express, enjoying a few moments of peace in the pleasant weather. It had been an hour since the end of Albus Dumbledore's funeral, an hour since Harry had broken up with Ginny for her own safety, an hour since she and Ron had pledged to accompany Harry on the perilous journey ahead.

Hermione glanced to the boys on either side of her. Harry was to the right, leaning his head against a tree, eyes closed. Ron was to her left sprawled on his back, dozing in the soft warmth of the sun. These two boys were the best friends she had always hoped for, the best friends she always felt lucky to have. Out of curiosity her mother often questioned how it had happened that both of her best friends were boys. It wasn't as if she didn't have girlfriends; she always enjoyed her time and her chats with Ginny, and the two had always been close. She even enjoyed her time spent with the genuine, if strange, Luna Lovegood. She loved all the friends she had collected at Hogwarts, but there was something about the way she, Harry, and Ron fit together. There was unquestionable love and loyalty there, and she knew that would be important on the journey to find the horcruxes, which was undoubtedly the most dangerous journey any of them had ever undertaken, even Harry.

A gentle spring breeze blew past, ruffling Hermione's curls and causing Harry to open his eyes. Ron, deep in his nap, didn't notice. Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. Harry caught her eye for an instant, sending her a ghost of his usual grin before closing his eyes in thought once more. Hermione gave his form a once over, noting with concern how pale he looked. The sudden loss of Dumbledore had hit them all hard, but it was even worse for Harry. He also had the impending hunt for the horcruxes to consider, along with the inevitable final confrontation with Voldemort. She also knew that breaking it off with Ginny, however noble the cause, had hurt him. She made a mental note to check on Ginny later when they were on the train. Harry opened his eyes again and spoke, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"What are you thinking about over there?" he asked.

"Everything," answered Hermione simply.

Harry chuckled, a sound Hermione hadn't heard in days. It gave her a strange sense of relief.

"Those wheels never stop turning do they?" he asked.

"Only sometimes," she quipped. "But you look pretty deep in thought yourself."

"Caught me," said Harry, raising his hands in mock defeat.

Hermione laughed, glad to see her best friend joking again, even in times like these. Harry was the brother she'd never had, the treasured friend she was determined to stick by through all he had to endure, come hell or high water. She would not leave him, even if his courage and selflessness tried to force her. She knew she was risking her life by going with him, but she didn't care. Harry needed them, needed them desperately when he carried the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders. Harry had always been there for her, even when she and Ron were fighting, and she would return the favor. Fate had bound the three of them together since they were 11-years-old, and that wouldn't change now.

"Guess Ron fell asleep eh?" questioned Harry, gesturing over at the red head.

"Seems that way," answered Hermione, looking over at the third member of their trio, her heart rate accelerating a little.

It had hurt her when he had decided to go out with and snog Lavender incessantly, but they'd moved on; a near death experience tended to have that effect on people. But Hermione couldn't help but wonder where they stood. She couldn't put a finger on the time or place she'd fallen in love with Ron, she just knew was. She was irrevocably in love with him. Frustrating as she knew he could be, she couldn't help how she felt, hard as she might try. She supposed that her present feelings had arisen from the years of friendship, the years of bickering over the smallest little things like an old married couple. She'd liked him for ages, but seeing him with Lavender had suddenly put it into perspective; she knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever. She moved to brush a stray strand of hair from Ron's eye, and Harry politely looked away from the small moment between his two best friends.

The train whistled in the distance and the carriages started to arrive, which was the trio's signal to get moving.

"Ron," said Hermione, nudging him with her foot as she rose. "The carriages are here."

Ron bolted upright, shaking his head and gazing sleepily at his two best friends.

"Guess I dozed off there," he said, standing up.

"Guess you're right," said Harry. "You fall asleep as easily as an old man, mate."

"Oh shut it," said Ron. "I do not."

Hermione laughed at the easy banter between the two boys, leaning over to pick up her bag from the ground.

"And now you've got Hermione laughing at me," said Ron to Harry, looking offended.

They went back and forth for a few moments more until Hermione cut in.

"You two are hopeless," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well some might call you hopeless for putting up with us," answered Ron with his signature grin.

"That's true," agreed Harry, a twinkle in his emerald eyes.

Hermione shook her head and put an arm around each boy as they walked toward the carriages. Life, death, and the fate of their world stood in front of the three of them, but Hermione knew one thing was for certain; whatever befell them, they would always have each other. Ron and Harry would always be her boys.

AN: This was just a small moment between the trio. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
